The best things in life are free
by TheRomanticist02
Summary: "I... I don't understand. We were ha-happy." Seth says, voice cracking at the end. He looks at Roman, eyes brimming with tears.


It's three a.m when Roman gets the call. "Roman answer your fucking phone", Dean yells from across the room where he lays on his bed. They're in Houston for Friday Night Smackdown and have to be at the arena in 13 hours. Roman grabs for his phone neatly placed on the bed stand and answers, voice groggy from sleep, "elo?".

"Roman...it's Randy", the voice on the other end sounds weary. He can hear some ruffling in the background.

"Randy, hey man what's up, is everything OK with Seth" he asks.He naturally assumes that the call has to do with Seth because he and Randy aren't really close outside of work. They only pass polite greetings towards each other when they meet in the hallways. And with the current storyline, Seth has been quite a lot of time with Randy. He still talks to Dean but when it comes to Roman, they avoid each other like the plague.

"About that, I need you to come to our floor. I may be overreacting but I think something's wrong with Seth.", says Randy. Roman's propelling himself up off the bed then, hastily grabbing for his duffel bag, before pulling out black sweatpants and a black wife-beater while clinging to the phone with his shoulder.

"What's wrong with him...is he okay, what's your room number. Goddammit answer me Ra-", he gets cuts off by Randy who advises him to slow down.

"Slow down, I know you're worried, we're on the floor above you, Room 402. I could be wrong but there's a pained voice coming from the bathroom and he hadn't been okay when we came into our room earlier."

Roman, who's dressed already and is preparing to leave for Seth's room gets his key card and hangs up on Randy. He turns to Dean who is looking at him, curiosity etched on his handsome face.

"What's going on, is Seth okay?"

"I...I'm not sure", Roman's pain-filled voice cracks. "Randy said something about him sounding pained in their bathroom. I...oh god, I need to get to him, what if something's wrong with him?"

"Ro, calm down. I'll go with you. You won't know for sure unless we get to him", he says pulling on his t-shirt and taking his key card as well before leaving the room with Roman.

Roman takes the stairs two steps at a time and gets to the 4th floor ahead of Dean who is right behind him, running towards room 402. Once he reaches the egg white colored door, he knocks rapidly at the door until Randy opens it. Immediately the door opens, Roman barges inside scrutinizing the room, before searching Randy's face for answers.

"What happened, have you managed to talk him?"

Randy let's out a long breath looking at the two men standing in his hotel room before addressing Roman "No, I haven't, I figured you'd want to speak to him when I found out what he could be upset about."

"Well...what is it, how long has he been in that bathroom?"

"It's been a while and he must really be it of it if he didn't the damn door nearly breaking from your banging.", Randy's frazzled voice booms.

Dean sighs before looking at Randy. "Would you be so kind as to tell us what happened?"

"Of course, you should sit down though", he tells them as they sit on the unmade bed that Randy must've been sleeping on.

Randy sighs, and sits on the opposite bed. He gives Roman a wary look before continuing, "I think it has to do with your breakup. I know it's been a little over three months but I found his phone on the floor, the phone was on his twitter page.

He hands Roman the phone, and right there on Seth's screen is his twitter page with a tweet about the authority, given his current storyline. He doesn't understand, however, why that would upset Seth enough for him to lock himself in the bathroom. He scrolls through the comments section and realizes to his dismay that a lot of the comments are rude remarks about his and Seth's former relationship. He feels his jaw clench and tosses the phone to Dean.

"Wow...I", Dean takes a deep breath before continuing, "I definitely see why he is upset. You'd think that people would focus on what happens in the ring and not your personal lives."

"I know, is it not enough that we're no longer together. What needs to happen next, is one of us supposed to leave the company...it's been 3 months dammit, can't people focus on something else?" Roman asks a tinge of anger in his voice.

Randy gets up from the bed, signaling Dean to do the same as well. "Look Roman, I know this is hard on both of you but you need to talk to him, you know that the break up hit him hard, he's still in love with you. And we all know that had it not been necessary for both of you to break up you'd still be together." He says.

"Dean and I will leave you to talk to him, I think I'll head to John's room for the rest of the night, Dean can just go back to your room. "

"Randy's right." Dean acquiesces. "I'll see you in the morning, just talk him please. You're both still hurting."

Roman remembers the first time he and Seth got together, things were never meant to get serious. Roman had just broken up with his fiancée on amicable terms as the relationship was not working out for both of them. Seth and him had had had one too many drinks and kissed outside their hotel room .

Once inside clothes flew everywhere, wanton kisses filled with desperation had been given and received. Too hot for each other to savor anything, Roman had grabbed at Seth's naked ass,hoisted him up and guided him to one of the beds in the room. Seth had been flipped on his stomach while Roman lubricated his length with his saliva before pushing into Seth's tight velvety heat. There had been initial pain for Seth, seeing as they hadn't been exactly prepared for what they were doing. After the initial pain, Roman had pounded into Seth's heat, grunting with each thrust he made to Seth's body. Seth could only grab at the bedsheets as Roman pounded into him with feral thrusts, while he moaned and sobbed Roman's name, begging for mercy and more at the same time. They'd come together and collapsed on the bed.

They'd begun a 'friends with benefits' sort of relationship shortly after that, with things never having become awkward after their first night together. It hadn't been even three months later that Roman asked Seth out on a formal date, explaining to Seth that the 'friends with benefits' thing wasn't working for him. Their first date had been on Roman's birthday, Seth had spent the day with Roman's family and friends. Roman's daughter had fallen in love with Seth never leaving his side and even taking him to meet Galina, Roman's ex-fiancée, who had been kind and welcomed him to the family.

It was Roman who'd said those three important words first. They'd been watching a documentary about pathological serial killers when Roman had blurted out that he loved Seth. Seth had turned to look at him, his brown eyes widening, whilst Roman's gaze was fixed on him. His cheeks had taken on a reddish pink tinge, his eyes watering before he answered, voice soft, "I- I love you too."

They'd dated for ten months before everything went to hell. A picture with the two of them kissing outside a bowling alley was snapped by paparazzi. Management had called them in to discuss the issue with them, they, surprisingly had no issue with the two of them being together as long as their relationship wouldn't affect their work lives. They relationship had been well-received in the WWE with majority of their colleagues congratulating them.

The same couldn't be said for the public however, they booed both Seth and Roman whenever they had matches. Some even going as far as throwing tissues, cans and garbage on the stage while they were having matches. Roman got the worst of it, with him being attacked for his Samoan heritage and being racially attacked on social media with fans claiming that he was using Seth to elevate himself, some even going as far as saying he was only after Seth's championship.

It got so bad that a month after news of then being together came out, Hunter had to instruct both Roman and Seth to end their relationship for their well-being as well as their careers. And that was how it ended, with Seth arriving at Roman's Pensacola residence with his best friend Marek, and collecting his belongings. Their breakup hadn't been a neat one at all, and they'd made it a point to ignore each other as if they hadn't spent nearly a year of their lives together.

Roman gets up from where he sits on the bed, heading towards the bathroom and giving it a tentative knock. He hears a toilet flush, and the tap opening before closing again. He's just about to knock again when he hears Seth's voice on the other end of the door.

"Randy, I'm sorry if I woke you. I'll be out in a minute", Seth says assuming that it's Randy on the other side.

Roman remains silent and takes a step back while he waits for Seth to open the door.

Seth brushes his teeth and rinses his face. He looks at himself in the mirror, his eyes are red and puffy from crying. His hair is in disarray and he feels a mild headache coming on from all the crying he's done. He pours water on his face again, wiping his face with a paper towel before unlocking the bathroom door.

Roman waits with baited breath when he hears the door unlock and the door opens. He watches as brown eyes widen, mouth gaping before Seth moves to close the door on Roman. Roman is quicker though and nudges his foot inside the bathroom, preventing Seth from closing the door.

Roman enters the bathroom moving towards Seth, stopping only when they're an inch apart. They stare at each other for what seems like eternity before Seth hesitantly lifts his left hand and cups Roman's cheek as if not believing that Roman is with him in the bathroom. Roman leans into the touch and tilts his head to the side giving Seth's palm a soft kiss before looking back at him.

Seth's eyes widen, a tear slipping from his left eye. One tear turns to two and the water dam breaks, Seth's tears falling freely now. He is wearing one of Roman's 'Roman Empire' t-shirts, the shirt; too big on him clearly belonging to Roman. The sight makes Roman's heart break and he thinks back to the truth of Randy's words; Seth was still in love with him...

Seth pulls Roman towards him, clutching at his wife beater, as if afraid that if he lets go then Roman will disappear. He then clings to his neck, hanging on for dear life as he cries over their lost love. Roman cups the back of his head, tears silently falling from his gray eyes as he says "I'm sorry", over and over again.

"I...I don't understand. We were ha-happy.", Seth says voice cracking at end . He looks at Roman, eyes brimmed with tears. "We were happy and they punished us for it. Tell me was it so wrong for us to fall for each other. Did we not deserve happiness? " He cries, gut wrenching sobs wracking his body.

Roman continues to anchor his body, his tears soaking Seth's hair. "No baby, we did. We _do_ , and I love you Seth. And if I was wrong for loving you then I don't want to be right. I've been miserable without you, we both have been. And I apologize if I sound selfish, but I...I just want you back "

"Me...me too, Roman. I can't lose you, I'm in love with you and I can't do this anymore. I- I just can't. Pl-please don't make me do it again" Seth says, bitter tears flowing down red cheeks as he clings to Roman, heart beating fast.

Roman pulls back a bit, tilting Seth's head up before placing the softest of kisses on those rosy lips that he missed so much. Seth always tasted like strawberries and summer. The kiss ends, and Seth looks up at Roman with tear stained eyes, a faint blush covering his cheeks.

"I always could make you blush easily" Roman says arrogantly, his own face marred with dried tear streaks.

Seth looks down before looking back at Roman again. He looks into beautiful grays eyes before giving a small smile and saying, "Shut up. I'm just embarrassed because I've been quite the cry baby lately."

"Well you're my baby, so I don't mind you crying unless it's because someone has hurt you . Someone hurts my baby and they'll have the big dog to deal with." Roman says in mock anger.

"Corny ass!", Seth laughs. He leans up to give Roman another kiss and Roman's hands find their way down to Seth's ass while his hook around Roman's neck. He moans into the kiss when Roman squeezes and fondles his ass cheeks.

"God, I missed you so much baby. You look so good in my shirt. I just want to bend you over, pull out those briefs and make you take me like you used to." Roman says, reiterating his point by sliding his hands inside Seth's boxer briefs and clutching Seth's bare ass possessively.

"Mmm...what's stopping you?", Seth asks, panting into the kiss.

Roman picks Seth up and leads them to the neater of the two beds in the room. He places Seth gently on the bed, removing his boxers. He then stands up and removes his own clothing before joining Seth on the bed, kissing him with so much possession and passion; it leaves Seth breathless and he whimpers into the kiss.

"Do you have any lu...? ", he doesn't get to finish the question as Seth answers beneath him.

"No, I- I haven't done...anything with anyone since you", he blushes and turns his head to the side.

"Hey now, no need to be embarrassed. I'm happy that you haven't been with anyone since me. Truth is, I haven't been with anyone either. It's kinda hard to try and have sex with someone else when your heart isn't calling out to them, ya know", Roman says.

Seth looks up at him and smiles, " Yeah, I do actually. And I'd really love it if you'd do what you promised to do in the bathroom now. I have some hand lotion in the drawer", he gives a little laugh, waving off his embarrassment.

Roman reaches into the bedside drawer and takes out the hand lotion, he moves to lay in between Seth's spread legs and kisses him deeply. Their tongues meeting, gliding and sliding against each other erotically. Roman moves to Seth's neck, biting the tender flesh there while his tongue soothes in turn. Seth gasps when Roman bites particularly hard on his collarbone. "Are you really gonna give me hickeys knowing that we have matches tonight, Rome?" Seth mewls, panting heavily as Roman keeps devouring him with his mouth.

"Don't act like you don't know that I've always been a possessive bastard." Roman laughs as he moves further down to Seth's chest area. "And now to one of my favorite parts of your body, I've missed these B cups." he says jokingly and he moves to take a nipple into his mouth.

"Aah, ngh...don't st-stop. Pl-please do-don't stop", Seth arches his back and holds Roman's head in place. Roman licks in earnest, biting and sucking on each pebble until they're peak before moving further down, placing butterfly kisses as he goes.

He reaches Seth's length and gives it a tug, he coats his hand with a bit of lotion before returning to Seth's length who now has the sheets in a white-knuckled grip as Roman drives him insane using his hands. Roman then inserts a finger into Seth's entrance while stroking Seth's length, a finger turns to two and two turn to three while Seth moans, and whines and groans above him.

"Are you ready?", Roman asks as he takes in the beautiful man sprawled on the bed, face laced with beads of sweat, elegant long legs opened beautifully for Roman.

"Ye-yeah", Seth stutters looking at Roman with half-lidded eyes. "Please, I'm ready, I need you. It's been too long, I've...I've been so empty without you...in every way." He continues.

Roman feels his heart jump and do a weird twist at Seth's words. His gray pupils are blown wide as he takes the lotion and coats his length before guiding it towards Seth's entrance. He maintains eye contact with Seth, gray eyes unwavering as they meet brown. He gets the head in, and Seth groans;a few tears spill out of his eyes, Roman panics and attempts to pull out but Seth wraps his long legs around him.

"No...no, don't move", he gasps taking deep breaths. "Like I said, it's been a while so it's bound to be a bit painful but stay, please. I want you inside me, where you belong."

Roman looks at him and nods, fighting to exercise control when all he he wants to do is pin Seth to the bed and pound into his warm cavern until they're both limp and boneless. He does understand though, it's been over three months since Seth has had Roman inside him. And he could hurt him if he just gave in to his primal desires.

"O-okay, you can continue now", Seth says as he clings onto Roman's strong shoulders. Roman pushes his length inch by inch into Seth until he is fully seated and waits for Seth to adjust a bit. "You can move Rome, the pain has subsided ." Seth says.

Roman starts out slow, gripping Seth's hips so hard, he's bound to have marks there in the morning. He starts slow, pumping his thick length into Seth with slow and hard thrusts, jaw clenching as he groans into Seth's neck from the pleasure he's receiving from Seth's exquisite warm bottom. Seth clings to him, his beautiful legs wrapping themselves around Roman's waist as his hands go around his back and he trails nail marks on Roman's back as Roman picks up a feral pace fucking Seth through the mattress.

The bed beneath them shakes while Roman holds Seth down and pistons his sweet spot over and over again, Seth's length is trapped between their bodies, red and throbbing at the friction as Roman slides in and out of him at a brutal pace. Heady smells fills the room, along with screaming sounds and the sound of the bed creaking, skin slapping against skin.

"Yes, ye-yesss, like that. Keep going, m'god keep goi- ah...I missed you so s-so much" Seth says, body shaking as he rakes his nails over his man's back. His orgasm takes him by surprise, his cock spurting long ropes of white liquid between their chests, as he let's outs a long drawn out moan.

Roman feels the white liquid between his and Seth's chests but continues pumping into Seth body. Seth clenches around him and takes whatever Roman gives him, his sweet spot being over stimulated, Roman holds him tighter groaning with each thrust while Seth whimpers and sobs beneath him, voice cracking as he whispers, "Let go baby, you're here with me. I'm not going anywhere. Roman, let go. Please..."

Roman hears the voice from afar, as he groans and sobs into Seth's neck, holding onto Seth's waist with an iron grip, as if afraid that all this could be a dream that he'll wake up from and find Seth gone. Seth shakes from the over stimulation and cups Roman's face, looking at stunning gray red rimmed eyes, before repeating. "I am here, you are here, I am not going anywhere. Come for me, please."

Roman hears the truth of those words and finally lets go, spilling rope after rope of come into Seth's clenched ass whilst letting out a long drawn groan and he captures Seth's sweet lips with his own. He releases those lips before looking into red-rimmed, disoriented brown pupils. "Did I hurt you?" he asks, voice hoarse.

"No, far from it actually, I may have trouble walking properly for a couple of days though. I expect you to give me piggyback rides this week", he smiles and nuzzles Roman's neck.

Roman laughs at that before looking down at Seth with a bemused and tender expression. " I don't know what's supposed to happen next Seth but I do know that I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And if you'll have me, then we'll work something out. We'll talk to Hunter and management, I'm not complete when the other piece of me is missing. I can't let you go", he finishes, licking at his dry lips before leaning down and placing the most delicate of kisses on Seth's lips.

Something tender pinches at Seth's heart strings and he looks at Roman with his heart in his eyes, "I can't let you go either Rome, I tried it once and I can't go through it again. I want you, I've always wanted you. You complete me and I love you so much" he says.

"We'll work something out, I love you too much to watch you again." They remain in each others arms with Roman still buried inside Seth. They don't know what will happen in the future but they can both agree that the best things in life are free. They're finally choosing their happiness over what society thinks. And they'll both be damned before they let something so real slip through their hands again.


End file.
